Flames of Silence
by XbuttonsX
Summary: When I met you, I thought you were quiet and I liked that. When I fell in love with you, you liked it. I made you feel like a somebody. I accepted you. And you accept me. Akuroku. plus side pairings. Humor has turned to drama and angst. M for Sour Citrus!
1. New Kid On The Block

A/N: I don't own KH! Hehe I would fail at owning something so important! Just to let you know in case you don't already. When it gets bold after a page breaker thingy, it means that the POV changes. Just to let you know this, Andrea. Hahaha I'm trying happy/funny. I can't do crack yet. Enjoy!

--

**It was nice today**. Beyond nice. It was a superb day. The birds were chirping away happily, sharing in my joy. The suns rays were streaming across my face, reminding me of why I was just laying there. I just got back from a six week sprint in juvee and I was glad to be free. Nothing could have ruined this moment. but of course whenever you say that, something always does ruin the moment.

"Axel! Why didn't you tell me you were getting out today?!" That was Larxene, my girlfriend. She's nice and all, but sometimes she just gets on my nerves. Like now, for instance. I want to be alone for the first time in six weeks and here she is, blocking my sunshine.

"Well, you would have known if you visited me more then the one time you did."

"I-I've been busy."

"Aww. What? Saix need a new fuck toy?"

Judging by her face, I had hit the mark. Of course she would cheat on me for that blue haired bitch.

"I-It's not like that!"

"How is it then?"

"I ... We ... I love you Axel!"

"No you don't And I can't do this anymore, Larxy. I need to see someone different. And you are way too high maintenance for me. Sorry Hun, but it's over."

She stood, huffing slightly, lost for words for a couple minutes before turning on her heel and stalking off. I let out a sigh of relief. It went better then i thought it would. Alone at last. I stretched, yawned and was just about to fall asleep when a shadow draped across my face, blocking the bright rays. I opened one eye in an attempt to see but I could only make out a black human-like shape.

"Yes?"

The figure continued to stand in my light without saying a word. I didn't recognize them but I figured it was a guy from his stance and the outline of his hair, My eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light a few seconds later and i looked up to see the most startling blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Are you going to say anything?" I ask, sitting up and hauling myself to my full height. I completely towered over the boy in front of me, the top of his blonde head coming up to my chest. He looks up at me and then across the street. I noticed a nice new flashy car was parked in the driveway that hadn't been there when i left. Someone must have moved in. Maybe it had been this boy.

"Roxas! What are you doing?! Stop pestering the neighbours!" A chocolate haired boy scolded, rushing up from the other house, grabbing the blonde by the arm. "Sorry, sir. Roxas, do I need to keep a watch over you? Again, sorry."

The chocolate haired boy pulled Roxas by the arm away from me before I could stammer a no problem.

-

They seemed nice enough. A normal small family of three. Roxas, and his brother Sora seemed to enjoy playing outside in the waxing heat of summer. A few days after our first encounter, I lay by the stream, letting the warmth wash over me again. I could feel them watching before i saw them come into view. I saw Sora's chocolate brown hair coming up over the hill behind me, followed by the blonde that i knew to be Roxas. Sora stopped when he saw me but Roxas kept walking, coming close enough for me to look at him clearly.

I liked his fashion sense.

He looked at me with his magnificently blue eyes and i patted the ground beside me, inviting him to sit. He complied and glanced back at Sora, who was staring at me apprehensively. He walked closer a few paces and sat behind his brother.

"You're the boy who was in juvee when we got here."

It wasn't a question. Just a statement. A quick nod from me as I lay my head back down to the lush grass was the only answer i would give to this boy, or so I thought.

"Why were you there?" he asked, angling his body so that he was slightly blocking Roxas from me, like I was some deranged killer. I smirked.

"I killed a few people," I lied. I got the affect I wanted though. Sora's eyes grew wide with horror but Roxas' face stayed the same, no expression written on it.

"You didn't? They would never let you back out if you killed someone!"

I laughed and Roxas looked over at me, pretending to glance at a butterfly that was sitting peacefully on a rock a few feet away. I winked at the blonde and I saw the ghost of a smirk spread across his face as his brother grabbed his arm roughly.

"Nah. You're too gullible. You must have heard about those fires in the Twilight Town area, right."

Sora nods and the smirk reappears on Roxas' face.

"Yup. That was me," Nodding happily." Went for six weeks. Best six weeks of my life. It's so fun to scare all the kids in there," I laugh, snapping my fingers and watching the flames dance across my gloved fingertips. Both of the boys stared in awe as the flames twirled and melted away. I had to suppress my laughter at Sora's perplexed expression. Roxas just stared and stared. I was starting to like how quiet this kid could be. "What do you think, Roxas?"

Again they both directed their gaze at me. Roxas grinned then frowned. Sora put a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"He can't talk."

It was my turn to give them a perplexed stare. That explained quite a bit. I wiped the shocked, confused expression off my face and looked hard into those sapphires that were boring into me.

"But you can't write, right?"

He nodded solemnly.

"Well, let me go get a pad of paper from the house. I'll be back."

It took me a couple minutes to find a decent pencil and at least one sheet of paper. I ran back from the house, holding the implements in front of me. Roxas took them eagerly and began to write on the sheet.

_How do you do it?_ he wrote, fixing me with his perfect gaze. I smirked.

"Well, I dunno really. I've tried so many times to figure it out. But i can't seem to work out the dynamics behind it." I flicked my fingers again and all eyes were on the puff of bright orange-red flame.

I went to bed happy that night.

-

-

-

**He treats me like a real person**. With him, I can have a real conversation. I don't have a disability. He didn't question my intelligence. I'm not some baby to take care of around him. I think I found someone who appreciates me for me.

Axel. The name was etched in my brain. Even if Sora didn't like him much. Sora thought that he treated me without caution. He still thinks that I'm a little kid. I'm 16. I can fend for myself.

I pout into the sheets. Wonder what he's doing right now? Wonder if he would mind it I went to the stream? It's 9:30 after all. Not that early. I get up and wash my face, looking into the mirror at my famously blue eyes. That's all anyone talks about when they see me. But they talk like I'm not even there. But that will all change. I will be able to talk. Someday. I frown again into the facecloth. I hope i will, anyway.

He wasn't out at the stream yet, but I waited. I noticed he went there everyday. At least for a little while before a blonde boy comes with a silver haired boy to drag him off somewhere. I want to know them too. They seem nice enough. From afar anyway. I heard a surprised chuckle from behind me and turned to see Axel in all 6' of his glory, wearing a small black tank top barely reaching his belly button and long cargo shorts halfway down his knees.

"You're up early today, lil buddy," he exclaimed, pouncing on me and nuzzling my cheek with his. I smiled, wishing desperately that I could make some noise that I could use to say hello back to him. I noticed the pad of paper and pencil in his hand and I smiled again. He always knew how to cheer me up, even if we did meet a week ago. "Hey, I was working on a new trick last night! Watch!"

Snapping his fingers he made the fire appear, then twisted it around using a finger so it was doing figure eights in the air. My grin grew wider as the fire floated effortlessly through the air. I hugged him as thanks, then glanced down at the notepad. I gingerly let my fingers fall over the pages and he let go, knowing instantly that I wanted to 'talk' to him. I remembered the two boys that would be coming by shortly and nodded, figuring out what it was I wanted to ask.

_I want to meet the two boys that come for you every day. Them seem so nice. And they're your friends, right? Do you think I could? _I handed the notepad over to the red head and watched as his face cracked into his regular smile.

"I've told them all about you and I was supposed to ask you if you wanted to come with us today. So I guess I don't have to ask after all. It'll be fun! Demyx and Zexion have been my friends since before I can remember!" he exclaimed, latching onto me.

He was so easy to talk to. So open, carefree. He was the only one that could make me smile. Until I saw Sora stalking from the house, knowing he was looking for me. He headed straight for the stream and noticed that Axel was still holding my in a hug. I blushed, but smiled. I wanted so bad to smart mouth Sora right now. But I couldn't. I almost let the pout cross my lips before i heard them start to go at it again.

"Get your filthy hands off my brother! You might burn him!"

"I won't burn him Sora. I care about him too." I blushed. "Besides, he wanted to come with me to hang out with my friends. If it's okay with you, I'm stealing him away for the day."

I could tell by the look on my brothers face that Axel hadn't chosen his words carefully enough for his liking.

"What if I say no?"

I grabbed the notepad and wrote furiously. _I would go anyway!_ I shoved the pad in his face and nodded at Axel who was doubled over in laughter from the rejected look on my brothers face.

"Hey, Axel! Did you get the kid?" A blonde boy called, towing the sliver haired boy along by the arm.

"Yo! Roxas, this is Demyx. And Zexion," he pointed to each in turn. Demyx squealed and jumped me, pulling my into a hug, saying "he's sooo cute! I just wanna eat him up!"

I blushed a deep shade of red when the other blonde let me go and i looked at them both close up. Zexion had a ghost of a smile across his delicate features. I smiled, knowing that I had just made two new friends who would treat me as I should be treated. Normally.

Waving goodbye to Sora, I walked down the street with my newfound friends, mush to my brothers disappointment.

--

A/N: tell me what you thought by clicking the little lonely button down in the corner there. It likes being clicked. It makes it feel loved!


	2. Learning To Swim

**Thank you to all of those that liked the first chapter. I swear this is the fastest I have ever updated, just because I didn't want to loose any of you. ♥ much love!**

**--**

**Roxas sat down beside me **in the park that we went to and pulled out his pad and pencil, just staring for a minute up into the full branches of the trees. Demyx was gazing at him attentively, stopping only when Zexion grabbed him from behind. It was a truly peaceful day. Just like it had been the other week.

"Oh hey, Ax. I never did ask, how was your stay in juvee?" Demyx questioned, pulling Zexion down on top of him after he sat on my other side. I smiled, winking slightly at Roxas.

"Oh it was a blast! Being stuck at all times with a bunch of hott guys. I even had my way with a few of them. You would think that they were never dominated before. But I taught them all the good things about it. I think i even converted a few of them," I bragged, grinning fully at the look of shock on Roxas' face. "Oh, and don't worry, Roxy, I wasn't lying when i said that I had fun scaring them. But it was the fire that made me so irresistible. I was the most wanted man there."

Demyx burst out laughing as I finished in my boasting voice. Zexion began to snicker, not daring to show that he of all people had emotions. I began to laugh even harder at the look of awkwardness and ... was that almost a glimmer of hope spread across that cute little face? No, it couldn't be. Just the light. He grabbed at his paper for a couple of seconds before scribbling down his thoughts.

_... Are you gay? Or am I just misinterpreting what you said? _

I laughed even harder after seeing what he had scrawled. I had to wipe the tears from my eyes before I could answer.

"No no. Not gay. I'm just a sex-a-holic," I burst out in a renewed gale of laughter. "No, I'm Bi. Have you not noticed that I flirt with anything that moves?"

He looked away pointedly, a hint of red dusting his cheeks. I hadn't even given him a full dose of my Axelness yet, but I could tell he was hooked. I leaned in close to his ear and hushed out in a soft, seductive whisper, "What are you?"

He jumped, startled by my closeness and would have yelped but no sound escaped his silent lips. His cheeks grew an even deeper shade of ruby red, almost matching my hair by now. By now all three of us had burst out laughing at his expense, Zexion included. Roxas just kept staring away from us, and I slithered closer to him, hauling him into my arms. He struggled and got away from me and as he looked back I slapped on a crestfallen look onto my face. He stared at me, a pout creasing his cute mouth and I couldn't help but smile. So adorable.

I stood and grabbed him, rushing down to the river bank, Zexion and Demyx springing up behind us. I let go of him as I got to a large flat rock, striping off my shirt and shorts, a pair of sky blue swim trunks all that were left hanging on my body.

"Come on! Last one in is a rotten egg!" I knew before the saying left my lips that it was a childish remark but one that Demyx obeyed. He stripped down to swim trunks and was diving into the cool water after me before Zexion had even made it down with Roxas' discarded writing materials.

"I thought you might want these, just in case," he said quietly, handing Roxas the paper and pencil as they both took a seat on the rock, dipping their feet into the crystal clear water. I began to splash around with Demyx, pouncing on him and sliding under the water, almost drowning as I was laughing before I could breath.

-

**These guys are as great as I thought they'd be. **They don't care that I can't talk. I am normal to them, too. And Zexion; he treats me beyond what I want. He even remembered my talking materials. He is content to just sit there in silence, every so often breaking out into a smile after something that Demyx did to show off to him.

Axel came up, shark style, to attack my feet and attempt to drag me in but only succeeded in falling back into the water as Zexion hauled me back up. I smiled my thanks to the silver haired boy but he just shrugged it off with a smirk.

"Come ooooon, Roxy! Come get in the water!" Axel whined, tapping at my exposed leg. I had rolled up my pants to about knee length just in case he did manage to drag me in.

_I didn't bring anything to swim in._ I scribbled, shoving the paper in his face. He grinned and hauled himself up out of the water, dripping the liquid all over me as he stared into my face. I could feel his warm breath brushing past my cheeks and it made them go red again. I glanced down when i felt something warm grasp at my hands, pulling them up, dragging me with them.

"Come on Zexy! You should come in too. The water's great!" Demyx called, waving his boyfriend in. Zexion groaned and stripped of his shirt and pants, slipping into the water. I knew that my face showed how scared and worried I was when Axel decided to move and sit beside me.

"What's the matter, Roxy?" he asked quietly, emerald eyes sinking into blue. He made sure he was no longer touching me so I would get even more wet. I looked at the pad of paper in my hand then shot my gaze away. I didn't want to tell him of all people. But he moved his hand and covered mine with it, forcing me to look into his eyes again. I breathed heavily, the closest I could come to a sigh, and began writing.

_My brother and Mom never would let me swim before. The most water I've ever been in was the tub. I can't swim Axel. And if they knew that I had been in that water, they would kill you. They are way too overprotective! _I half sighed again, glancing into his eyes. _But fine, if you don't mind them willing to rip your head off. I would be safe, of course, though right? _

He chuckled, putting a now dry hand on my shoulder. "Never learned to swim, eh? Well I can handle Sora and your mom. We need to get you in there, quick! Don't worry. You will have three people looking after you. We won't rough-house you at all. I promise. Not until you are good with the water."

I stared at him with excited eyes. Someone to let me swim! Finally! I could have stood up and danced. If I were the type of person to do that type of thing. Instead we both settled on me taking over my shirt. Shorts would be fine enough to swim in, I decided. He slipped into the water and turned back, waiting for me to get closer. I closed my eyes and stepped towards him. I gingerly set my toe down on the water and I could feel his hands around my waist. I took a deep breath and leaned into the water. It was surprisingly cold on my stomach.

"See, not so hard. Don't worry, I still have you," he soothed and I felt his warming hands just under the water, still around my waist. I waited for my breathing to settle before I allowed him to teach me.

-

**He was a gifted swimmer.** I swear he could have won school championships. It took him all of fifteen minutes to learn the basics and only let me hold him for five minutes before swimming on his own. I smiled when he went under for his first time, re-emerging a few feet away a couple seconds later.

Demyx was ecstatic that he had finally coaxed Zexion into the stream. He couldn't stop smiling which almost made him go under and not come up. Which made all of us laugh after knowing he was safe, and promised not to smile as much.

Roxas looked up at the rock half an hour after he joined us in the water. I glanced at him and a hot bubble of panic rose in my stomach as I saw his eyes grow wide and he pointed towards shore. I whirled around and noticed a long black tail swishing back and forth, then the muzzle of the dog became visible, with one of my sandals in his almost grinning mouth. When he saw me gaping at him he turned around and began to walk off, tail held high, a spring in his step.

"PLUTO! Get back here!" I screamed, swimming to the rock and pulling myself up. I ran after him, but every time I even came close to getting my shoe back, he would dash off, stop and wait for me, then dash off again. I groaned, looking back at the three laughing figures still in the water. Roxas had begun to inch closer to shore so I gave the other two a venomous stare. "Get your asses outta there and help me getting my flippin shoe!"

"We're coming, we're coming," Demyx laughed out, pushing Roxas out onto the rock. Roxas smiled his thanks and began to rush after the pup. I stared in out-of-breath awe as he tackled the large dog to the ground and began scratching his belly to get the shoe away. Pluto got up and began to lick his face, clobbering him to the ground. I began to laugh as I ran to Roxas' aid, even if he didn't need it. Pluto saw me and bounded off of Roxas only to bring me to the ground in his attempt to lick every part of my body.

"Hey, bud. Get off. G-get off, please. Pluto! Stop." I laughed harder as the dog finally got off and sat, panting, at my feet.

"Pluto. Come. Now," I heard a familiar voice command and all my laughing stopped. Riku was here. I could have guessed that if his dog were here, he would show up eventually. But he had company. New man candy. But man candy I knew. Roxas glanced over at Riku and noticed his brother attached by the arm to the platinum blonde boy. He jumped to his feet and began wiping the dog drool off of himself. I moved closer to his side as Sora began to take in the situation.

"Roxas? What are you doing here? Why are you not wearing a shirt? Why are you all wet?" Sora questioned then looked toward the rock where all our clothes were laying and even a dumb person could have figured out we had been swimming. Unfortunately, Sora wasn't that dumb. His face grew red with anger as he stomped forward, grabbing his brothers arm. "We are leaving! Wait till Mother finds out! What will she say? No more Axel for you! He's a bad influence!"

"I am not! He isn't a baby Sora! He can make choices for himself! He's an excellent swimmer! And there were three of us there, making sure he would be okay! He was fine!" I argued, my face boiling as I tried to control my temper. I bunched my fists and both Demyx and Zexion came to my side. Sora looked down at Roxas as Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Well, Sora. Of course he's a bad influence. Most people like him are," Riku hissed. I could feel the heat rising through my body as I began to shake.

"People like me? What is a person like me, Riku?" I ground out, attempting to force myself to stop shaking.

"Delinquents. Enemies of the law. People who set fires for the hell of it!"

"Well, at least he doesn't have a stick stuck up his ass! Unlike you, mister I-tell-you-everything-you-are-allowed-to-do! Just because your dad is one of the richest people in Twilight town, doesn't mean you get to decide what the rest of us are allowed to do!" Demyx yelled at Riku, as he too, lost his normally calm, subdued nature. Zexion put an arm around the blondes waist, glaring one of his if-looks-could-kill-you'd-be-dead-ten-times-over glares. Sora began to drag Roxas by the arm, the smaller blonde fighting back with all his might, as Riku turned on his heel in a huff.

Roxas looked back and gazed deep into my eyes, pleading with me to help him. I began to struggle against the newfound hold on my arms. Both Zexion and Demyx were latched onto my arms. I began to huff, barely keeping myself in check. I couldn't just let Sora take Roxas away to be punished for something I pressured into doing. My fingers began to tingle and i fell limp in their arms as Roxas disappeared around the bend in the sidewalk. As soon as they thought it safe to let me go I ran straight for the water.

I dived in head first, calming slightly as the cool liquid brushed the fire that had been gaining control out and letting me calm down. How could they just barge in and steal him away.

--

**Was that a hint of plot in there? You tell me in a review by keeping that little button company okay! There will be cookies to be had for every review you send! Now who doesn't love cookies?! I'm sorry that Riku is such a retard. But that's what happens when you flaunt yourself. **


	3. Awake All Night

**I'm not updating again until I have 12 reviews. So if you like what you read but not the review amount, send in a review to get the next chapter out! The plot truly thickens in this chapter! and it's only the third one! ... I never imagined that I would be updating twice in one day. But thanks to you, Andrea, I was able to get past the blockage and kept on writing. Good news, I think i may have received my muse back on a silver platter!**

**--**

**It was late**. Really late. Past midnight. We had come home hours ago. Zexion and Demyx apologized but they had plans to meet Vexen somewhere for some reason or another. I had taken the long way home, needing to blow off more steam. I was so tempted to just start lighting things on fire, but didn't want to get sent back after just getting out. Instead I opted to go to the beach. Nothing ever happened at the beach. No one ever went there except to think this late. The moon was already shining out over the water as I arrived. I walked over to a large rock and just sat.

-

**I was dragged home** without my shoes or shirt. Riku had his hands all over my brother the entire time. I never stopped fighting, but almost gave up when I failed to see Axel rushing after me. Some friend. But he wanted to help me, I argued with myself. He wanted to so bad, but Demyx and Zexion had held him there. I could see his hands begin to spark just before I disappeared. I think it was almost better that he hadn't come after me. There was no telling what he would have done to my brother and Riku if he actually got them.

Mom was there when we got home. Well, she was out in the drive-way with her car keys, getting ready to step into the car when she saw us coming around the corner. She cried out when she noticed I didn't have a shirt or shoes and came running in her too high heels. She noticed I was still fighting to get away from Sora and she looked at him sternly.

"What happened to my baby?" She cried, almost as though I were an only child and Sora was some harmful beast. Sora looked her straight in the face as Riku took his hand off my brothers shoulder at long last.

"It wasn't my fault. He went swimming. With Axel and his crew. I saw him and I pulled him out of there as fast as I could. I think Axel has been corrupting him," Sora stated, finally letting me go. I didn't wait to hear what complaints my mother would be harping about as I shoved past them and stomped up to my room. I slammed and locked my door, throwing myself onto my bed, tears beginning to stream out of my eyes. Every time I began to get a friend, both of them would step in and ruin it. I couldn't have anyone. No one wanted a silent freak! I was a nobody to everyone but them, but to them, I was too much of a somebody.

-

**Despite how late I got home**, I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried. I felt like I failed him. I had gotten him in trouble. I knew I did. He would be grounded, possibly never allowed to talk to me again. And just because my stupid hormones had to kick in. I just had to want to see him without that damn shirt.

I slammed my face into the wall and felt the small trickle of blood beginning to drip from my temple. I flinched at the pain I had caused to throb through my head but shrugged it off, slipping down through the house, making sure not to wake up Reno, my elder brother. I quietly slipped out the door and began to walk in the chilly morning air. I looked to the east and saw the bright red-orange of the rising sun and glanced down at the watch I realized i remembered to latch onto my wrist. 6:30 am. I groaned. Still too early to go apologize. Besides, I still have his shoes and shirt. If there is any reason to go over and see them, it would be those.

"Where are you off to this early, Axel?"

I spun around at the malicious voice behind me. Of course, it would only be Luxord who would be brave, no, dumb, enough to stop me while I was in one of my moods. Everyone that knew me knew that when I was up _this _early, I had a bad night, and not in a mood to be fucked with. I growled at him, not even bothering to make a complete statement and set off again, only to be annoyed a few seconds later as he started to walk beside me.

What do you want, Luxord? I'm not in the mood for whatever it is you're selling," I growled, trying to make it clear that I needed to be alone. He only smirked and played with his blonde beard, while keeping pace with me.

"Oh Axel, Axel, Axel. What are we to do with you? One bad night and you want to go and burn the town down. Well, newsflash, bub. You can't. You will give us all a bad name!" Luxord sighed, bringing me to a halt. Us? He didn't really think...

"I'm not with you guys anymore."

He laughed at this. "Axel, you will always be one of us, no matter what you do. You can't just quit the organization."

"Oh, but I already did! I don't want to belong to some gang who thinks they are better then everyone else! I don't want to be a drug whore! I don't want to let you guys use me any more! I'm not just some dog, you know! I'm not someone you can order around! Now commit it to memory!" I exclaimed, stalking off, leaving Luxord in the morning silence, dumbfounded. A bird chirped somewhere off in the distance.

"W-Wait, Axel! Let's talk about this!" I could barely here him and the next second I was gone, my long black cloak trailing behind me.

-

**I couldn't sleep, **so I moved over to sit by the window**.** I couldn't stop thinking about _him._ He was running my life now. Every waking moment, every second of every dream. He was there. He was always there. Somewhere, taking slow control over my mind. I willed it to go away. Wanted to scream my annoyance. That's why the knock that came at the front door was barely audible in my brain. It wasn't until I heard mingled shouts from my mother and Sora, and cries of pain and shock from a certain red head, that I was able to race down the stairs and see the one that had been my obsession.

-

**I needed to see him again.** It made me kinda sad to realize how dependent on his smile, his essence, his being I was. So with bags under my eyes, I trudged back to our street. Glancing at my watch again, (10:30 am) I decided it was plenty late enough for his mother to have gone to work. Sora wasn't much of a handful if I caught him alone.

I groaned loudly as I saw the fancy car still parked squarely in the driveway. "I thought she had work today," I remarked, not even noticing I had said it out loud. my eyes focused on a window on the second story. I saw his bright blue eyes staring down at the street so I waved. He just continued to stare, like he hadn't seen a thing; it made me want to run away. But i kept walking. First to my house to grab his clothes and then to his, straight across the street. I knocked a couple times and waited.

"Hello. What can I -" Roxas' mother stopped short upon realizing who it was who stood on her doorstep. "You ungrateful son-of-a-bitch! He could have drown! You could have killed him! You could have killed my baby!" she screamed, almost piercing my eardrum with the pitch. Sora appeared behind her and began yelling at me too.

"I'm sorry! Ow! I said I was sorry! HEY! That hurts ya know, lady!" I began to cry. She had grabbed a frying pan from the stove and started to swat me over the head with it. I tried to duck but it caught my shoulder. I was flung back against the door frame and had to duck again before my head was taken off.

"Get! Out! Of! My! House! You could have killed him! He could have died!"

"But he didn't!"

"You irresponsible son-of-a-bitch! You bastard!"

"Hey, miss! Stop badmouthing me! You don't even know me!"

"You were in jail, you bastard and now you come around her for my son! How could you defile him like that?!"

She raised the pan above her head, ready to strike. I was in no position to move. I was backed into a corner and wasn't even able to duck if she were to strike. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the inevitable.

"Roxas? Get out of the way!" Sora cried. But his warning came too late. Roxas jumped in through the mass of limbs that were his mother and I. I could feel him grab me around the waist and I lowered my arms to shield him just as the pan came crashing down.

--

A/N OMG! Who got the worst of it? Who saved the other? Will either of them realize anything before the next chapter? What about this Organization business? And why was Riku not overly apparent in this chapter? Find out all the answers to most of these questions and maybe more in the chapters coming! Love you all! Cookies and satisfaction for reviewers! Just think how lonely that poor little button is! It needs to be clicked by twelve people in order for the next chapter! My strategies is to force my friends to read good stories. Maybe I could even hand you chocolate with those cookies if you refer a friend! Hahaha! Well, peace!


	4. They Say That When You Die

On nooooo

On nooooo! I have my angsty side back! Which is throwing this fic in the wrong direction. I will try to have more funnies next chapter! Thank you guys soooo much for so many reviews! So much love! ♥

--

**He was here.** He was really here, standing in my kitchen, getting clobbered by my mother. ... Wait, being clobbered by my mother. I tried to yell out. It was the thing that made the most sense. But of course, my voice still wouldn't work. So I did the next thing that came to my mind. I began to sprint from the bottom step, ignoring Sora's plea for me to get out of the way. I latched onto Axel with everything I could just as my mother brought the frying pan down. I heard a sickening thud as arms grasped at me, trying to hide me. I felt blood trickling down my face and a searing pain on my shoulder. I heard my mother cry out in shock and distress. I felt Axel start to go limp in my arms.

I tried to open my eyes, but right now, nothing would work. I could barely even breath.

-

**I put all my conscious energy into keeping him safe**. It would be all my fault if he got hurt. I felt my blood draining from my face, dripping out of the gash across my temple. I fought to stay out of the darkness as I felt hot tears leaking onto my cloak, and other tears seeping out of my eyes. I brought him closer to me, trying to keep him away from the attacker.

"Let me have my son, you bastard! Look what you did to him!" I could faintly hear his mother screech, attempting to wrench her son from my arms. I couldn't, wouldn't let go. I fought for consciousness until I heard sirens. Then I let the dark consume me.

-

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die.

_"Axel. We should be friends forever." "That sounds great, Demyx! Friends forever!"_

_"Axel, I think that I love you. Do you love me?" "Yeah, sure, Dem. Of course." "No but do you love love me? More then a friend?" "I said of course."_

_"Welcome to the Organization, Axel. I am the leader which means I rule over you. Remember that."_

_"Idiot brother. You won't ever amount to anything. Not now. Not ever." "Reno, it's because you amount to nothing that I follow in your footsteps!"_

_"Wearing trash like that, I'm surprised people don't stop and give you charity money." "Shove it Riku! No one asked you!"_

_"I'm sorry Axel. I don't think I should do this. If my parents ever found out..." "So you're leaving me here by myself during the most dangerous deal in the name of the Organization? I knew I couldn't trust you, Marluxia"_

_"Sorry, Dem. It was great while it lasted." click. "I know. We just grew up. I will always love you though." "Yeah, me too." _

_"Axel! This is Zexion! Isn't he awesome!"_

_"I think I love him Ax!" "Tell _him_ that, not me."_

_"He loves me Ax! Isn't that great." "Way to go Dem! Got yourself a nice guy!"_

_"You need to start paying more attention, Axel. You are failing us." "Sorry, Xemnas. I promise it won't happen again."_

_"Hey, it's mister flame! Can't even keep his temper while doing a deal!" "Oh, Luxord, you can be so mean! He can hear you, you know!" "I know, Larxene."_

_"Axel, I love you! I want you!" "This isn't just some joke you and Luxord are conspiring, now, is it Larxene?" "No joke, Axel! I swear! I love you more then anything else!"_

_"You have to think of others before yourself, Axel! You are a disgrace to the Organization!"_

_"Hold it right there! You're under arrest for multiple accounts of arson and vandalism! You have the right to remain silent!"_

_"What's the matter, boy? Can't take your punishment like a man?" "Aren't you b-breaking the Law?! I'm s-still a minor." "Suck it up. I protect you from the nasty outside world, so you pay me my respects."_

_"Axel, man? Are you okay? You look pretty beat up." "It's fine, Hayner." "The guard go on his rampage again?" "Yeah. Watch yourself. He likes boys who play with fire."_

_"Saix? What are you doing here?" "Xemnas told me to give you this. And to take this back. He says you won't need it any more." "But, that's my .." "I know."_

_"Dude, does that mean you're kicked out?" "Yeah, Seifer, it does. Now, leave me alone. I don't need you breathing down my neck."_

_"You paid your dues. You are allowed out now. No more fires for a while, okay?" "Yes sir."_

_"Sorry, Hun. It's over."_

"_Oh hey, Ax. I never did ask, how was your stay in juvee?" "Oh it was a blast!"_

_"People like me? Who are people like me?" "Delinquents. Enemies of the law. People who set fires just for the hell of it!"_

_"Axel, you will always be one of us, no matter what you do. You can't just quit the Organization!"_

_"You irresponsible son-of-a-bitch!"_

_"Roxas? Get out of the way!"_

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die. I would never know this. I have never died. And I don't plan on dieing for quite some time.

-

I was rushed to the hospital. That's really all I remember. I don't know for how long I was there. I don't know weather Demyx and Zexion ever even left my bed. All I know is that the person I wanted to see most didn't show up once.

"Has Roxas been in?"

The look of sadness that overcame my face answered better then any words possibly could.

-

**I wanted to see him.** I yearned to beyond any other feeling and wondered if he wanted to see me. But I was stuck up in my room, locked away, like a delinquent. All I had were the few visits from my mother or Sora to bring me food. I kept staring out the window, wanting desperately to see some sort of vehicle drive up the driveway next door.

Sora let me out of my room one day a week after. He had Riku over and mom had gone to work. I took this as my chance to escape. But the doors were locked. Then I remembered that if I ever needed someone, Zexion would always be there for me to call. He told me that all I had to do was press a few buttons on the phone for him to know it was me.

-

"Hello?"

beep, beep, beep.

"Roxas?"

Beep beep.

"Do you need me there?"

Beep, beep.

"Are you in trouble?"

Beep.

"Okay. I'll come over right now, if that's okay?"

Beep, beep.

"Okay, we're taking Axel home today. Do you want us to pick you up after we get him home?"

Beep.

"You need to talk to him before then, you impatient little monkey. Okay. We'll be there in half an hour."

Beep beep beep.

"..."

I hung up the phone and went on my quest to find Sora. Unfortunately, when I did manage to locate him, he was locked at the lips with Riku. I backed away, running down the stairs. I would get out of here, if it was the last thing I ever did.

-

**Zexion had told me about **what Roxas had beeped about on the phone and I could hardly wait. My head was feeling better. I had had a slight concussion and severe blood loss, but other then that and a chip on the shoulder, I was fine. Now I was hoping that Roxas would still be okay. We rounded the corner and appeared at the other end of my street. I sighed in audible relief when there was no car in the yard.

"Maybe it will be easier to get at him this time," Demyx stated, getting out of the car and opening my door. I almost shook with nervous anticipation and had to be helped up. But when I noticed those bright blue eyes from the door I could barely stop myself. I dashed across the lawn and right over to the door, trying the knob. It wouldn't budge.

"Sora! Sora, come here for a minute! I need to talk to you!" I yelled, noticing the open window beside the door. I heard a startled crash and then thumping as Sora and Riku bound down the stairs.

"What the hell?! Did you not learn your lesson last time?" Sora yelped when he saw me standing there.

"You will unlock this door if you know what's good for you."

"What will you do to him, glare him to death?" Riku sneered.

"No." I snapped my fingers. "I'll send this in after him. I will get Roxas out here, one way or another."

"If you took him, you could be arrested for kidnapping!"

"You could be arrested for keeping a child imprisoned! No offence Roxas." Zexion countered. Roxas shook his head. The one time he would let it slide being called a kid.

"How would you know if Roxas has been imprisoned?"

"He wouldn't have called if he weren't able to get out on his own free will. He was only to call me if something like this happened."

"Just open the god damn door! Before I break it down."

Roxas disappeared for a few seconds while we were arguing and returned with a piece of paper. I watched as he wrote something down and then pushed it towards Sora.

"'I'm not a baby and it's time for you to stop treating me like one. I have my own thoughts and feelings. Why are you allowed to have your own life but I'm not?' Roxas... " Sora finished blandly and gaped at his younger brother. "You aren't allowed to have a life like mine because you are not like me!"

Roxas snatched back the pad and wrote furiously.

"'You can talk. Big deal. I will be able to talk someday too.' No you won't, Roxas. The reason you can't talk now is because of that illness you had when you were two. You were fine until then. We've tried and tried to get you to talk, but you will never be able to! Never!"

Tears had begun to well up in Roxas' eyes. He took the pad back a second time, fire blazing full in those blue sapphires.

"'Oh but I can talk. I'm talking right now. And because of you, everyone can hear me. If anyone can get me to talk properly, it will be Axel. Because he showed me that I could write and I ...'" Sora wouldn't finish what was written on the paper. He just stared at his brother, then at me. Finally he found his voice and only just audibly, hissed, "You don't know what love is."

At that, I couldn't take it anymore. I kicked the door and it flew open, smacking Riku in the head and throwing Sora back a few feet, sprawling over his unconscious lover. Roxas looked at me in awe as I took him in my arms and rushed him out and across the street.

--

Tell me what you think in a review. How many more chapters should i put in it? I'm thinking two. What do you guys think? I find it sad that my longest paragraph is my A/N! haha Oh, and it you have any questions on Axel's flashback, or any other parts, be free to ask. I have a story behind each and every one. I can see big pictures in my head, even if the conversations don't show it as well as I had hoped. But, I'm gonna clear up a few of the ones that I would think threw me off.

#7 click that wasn't a phone or anything. That was a final kiss between Demyx and Axel after they were no longer fuck buddies.

#13 That's when Larxene asks Axel out. Obviously.

#14 The trigger for Axel's fires. He sets fires when he's upset. And he was big time upset.

#16 Axel was raped and beaten while he was there. There was this big ol' nasty guard who would prey on those that he could manipulate. O.o Axel could be manipulated?

#17 Hayner was there for arson too, but at a different time. Him and Axel clicked when Axel showed his flames.

#18 When you joined the gang called Organization, you received a necklace with one of OXIII's emblems on it. Saix took it back and gave Axel a note from Xemnas

#19 Seifer belongs to a rival gang and was only ever worried about Axel.

#22 Yeah, he lied, but he had to put on a brave face for his friends. There was no use worrying about things that you couldn't change.

#24 Luxord wasn't told that Axel was kicked out. He thought he just quit. Only Xemnas, Saix and Axel know the truth. Not even Demyx and Zexion know. But Zexion, being him, is thinking that Axel was kicked out instead of just quitting.

Okay. Any other things need cleared up or just want to remark on my masterpiece (okay, that's a major lie and I know it) attack that innocent little button down there and talk to me! ♥


	5. Guns And Pillow Fights

**Thank you to those that reviewed! Shame on those that didn't! hahah! This story is dedicated to two people. Andrea, who has been helping me through it when I have been loosing faith in myself and to Sarah who forced me to write a humurous multi! ♥!**

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**The heat from his body **kept me going. His tears burning against my skin forced me in through the door and sent rushing up the stairs. Demyx and Zexion came trotting in behind me. Zexion, remembering that the door was open, closed it behind us. I finally stopped when I came to my bedroom door, nudging it open with my foot. I could feel Roxas shaking against me and I began to hush him, dropping onto my bed with him still cradled in my arms. We rocked for who knows how long.

After a while, Zexion led Demyx back down the stairs and I could faintly hear rustlings in the kitchen and knew somewhere in the back of my mind that they were down there making sure that we would have food for whenever we came down from our sanctuary. But if it were up to me, I would have spent the rest of my days, just sitting there with him in my arms.

It was dark by the time his breathing became steady, indicating sleep. I laid him down on my bed, surprised at how hard he was still gripping onto me. I gently kissed his forehead, which made him loosen his grip so I could slip away. Walking down the stairs I heard the TV and turned to see Demyx curled up in Zexions arms, asleep. Zexion glanced over when he felt someone watching him and smiled when he saw me.

"How is he?" he asked, shifting Demyx awake. The blonde looked up at me groggily then shot up, making room for me on the couch, but I declined, sitting on the floor facing them.

"He fell asleep, but I don't know for how long. He should be fine, right?"

"Yeah. He's tough. I just feel bad for him though. He just-" Zexion was cut off by a pounding at the locked front door.

"Axel! Open this fuckin door! I don't have my key!" Reno could be heard from the other side of the door, pounding with all his might. I groaned and opened the house to my older brother. I protested audibly as Seifer came in past by me. "Why do you have your Organization buddies here? They are defiling our house!"

"Um, Reno, Axel would have been defiling your house too. But it's his house so you would be defiling it yourself."

Reno glared at the brave blonde but sighed at his logic. "Fine. They can stay. But I don't know how much they would want to," he smirked, winking at Seifer. I, knowing my brother, and how big his sex drive was, grabbed my friends by their wrists and dragged them through the kitchen, catching some food, before heading up to my room to spend some time with the hopefully still sleeping blonde.

"I think you guys should crash here, if Xemnas doesn't have other plans for you," I looked at Demyx hopefully as we sat down on my bed, sprawled out around Roxas.

"Yeah. I'm really tired. I think I could sleep right here," Demyx yawned, spreading out on the extra bed I had in my room. Zexion smiled and nodded, sitting down next to him. I curled up beside Roxas, holding him close to me again.

-

**When I woke up, **after a night of warm dreams tortured with visions of my mother and Sora dragging me away from a crying, bleeding Axel, I looked around the bright, unfamiliar room, starting when I realized that the warmth I felt was coming from someone with their arm draped over my waist. I rolled over and came face-to-face with the red headed beauty. I smiled and moved my face closer to the base of his neck, inhaling his scent. He shifted slightly, moving closer to me before his eyes flickered and opened. He kissed the bridge of my nose, a smile spreading across his face.

"Good morning, Hun. You okay?" he asked, his voice less then a whisper. I smiled and nodded, cuddling closer. "I'm sorry I had to do that. I couldn't take how they were treating you anymore. Do you know why?" I looked up into his emerald eyes, questioning what I thought I may know. His smile grew wider and he placed another soft kiss somewhere on my forehead. I could feel the skin start to tingle where his lips had touched. "Because I love you."

That was the answer I had thought, even hoped for. I beamed at him and leaned up, brushing his lips with mine.

"Bout time," Demyx whispered to Zexion, a little too loudly. My head snapped up and my cheeks flushed as I saw Demyx and Zexion gocking at us.

"Nice going, Demyx. You ruined the mood," Zexion chuckled, stretching as he moved to he edge of the bed. Demyx pouted slightly as Axel laughed, throwing his pillow at the blonde. I smirked as it hit him square in the face and the two of them got into a full out pillow fight. Zexion grabbed me and pulled me out of the way as one of the bigger pillows went sailing across the room. Axel glanced at me and with a mischievous grin spread across his face, lunged at me, pulling me down onto the bed.

"The mood is never ruined for me, Zexy!" Axel smirked and began to lick and nibble and kiss the back of my neck.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Reno asked from the other side of the door, not daring to come in with all the laughing.

"Oh, you get laid last night, Reno? You seem so nice this morning!" Axel sneered, knowing just how to enrage his brother. The second read-head burst in through the door, anger spread across his face. He stopped when he noticed me, sprawled beneath his brother.

"Isn't that the mute boy from across the street?" He asked, caution lining his voice. I glared at him and Axel got off me, but pulled me into his arms.

"So what if he is?"

"He's too cute for the likes of you."

"Well, at least I'm not reduced to fucking trash like Seifer."

"I never-"

"Oh come off it! We know what you did last night. Believe it or not, Seifer is rather loud."

I could see Reno darken with anger and embarrassment. Axel had beaten him as he stormed off, out of the house and down the street, jumping onto a motorcycle and speeding off.

-

**I had business to attend to. **I couldn't get him involved though. But there was no where for him to go. He couldn't stay. He couldn't go. I groaned, trying to figure out what the best course of action would be.

"We could always take him. I mean, three people protecting him, he should be fine," Demyx hushed while Roxas was away in the bathroom.

"No. He wouldn't be. Nine against three and a half. Not good odds. I don't know what-" I stopped when I noticed a head of blue hair standing outside the door, fist poised to pound. I jumped up and reached for the knob before Saix could knock. "What? What are you doing here? My brother could have been home. He could have had others with him."

Saix stared at me then glanced around me to look at Demyx and Zexion. They were still huddled close, talking in hushed whispers, not even realizing that I had sprung away from them. "What are they doing here? Shouldn't they be out working today?"

I glanced back at them and cleared my throat, getting their attention. Zexion was the first to look up, getting Demyx's attention and standing up. My eyes swivelled over to the stairs and he blinked in understanding. He moved over to the stairs and began to climb them before Saix caught our quick conversation.

"What do you have up there, Axel?" he asked, his voice calm and practiced. I looked back to him just as he pulled out a gun, shoving it to my temple. "Answer me."

"It's nothing of any harm, Saix. Besides, what's it to ya? I don't have to answer to you guys anymore."

"Watch it, red! I'm in control here."

"I never questioned that, Saix. I just said that I don't have to be entirely truthful in my answers."

Saix growled, beginning to loose his cool. I could tell he was uncomfortable, and I decided to play on that.

"What is someone from the Organization doing here anyway?"

"Xemnas says he wants you back. He says it was a mistake letting someone as gifted as you go. What do you say?"

I laughed so hard I began to shake. I could barely control the giggles that began to rock my body. Soon I was holding my stomach, doubled over on the floor from laughing so hard.

"H-he ... Wants me ... b-back?" I asked between shattered breaths. "Old Mansex wants me back?!" I burst into renewed laughter. I knew that i really should shut up, if I cared at all about my life but this was just way too funny! I felt the cold steel pressed to my temple again and began to calm myself.

"Demyx, he has also called to see you and Zexion."

"We were really planning on coming in to see him today," Demyx volunteered from the table. Saix glanced at him before pressing the barrel closer to my head.

"Why were you going there?" he snapped. Demyx shook, always the scaredy-cat.

"What, Members aren't allowed to see Xemnas?" Zexion supplied, holding a struggling Roxas in his grasp. My heart sank when Zexy looked at me with pleading eyes. Roxas kept fighting, then looked up, stilling the second he saw the gun pressed to my head. I noticed the tears that sprung to his eyes and it teared at my being when I could do nothing for him.

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**I have the ending all planned out. But how to get there is still a mystery! People, I'm gonna be pushy! Twenty reviews gets the next chapter! If I'm done by then! Love to everyone!**


	6. Playing With fire

**Okay, this chapter was sooooo hard to write! Very, very hard! So please be kind!**

**--**

**I heard the shot **before I registered the pain. I heard both Demyx and Zexion cry out and I saw the spurt of blood rush by my eyes but I was too focused on the look of pure horror spread across Roxas' face. I had tried to run to him, to keep him safe. It would have been safer to just stand the fuck still. Now I was hurt. I was shot. I was falling, failing him in every need. My nose, mere inches from the floor, stopped and I felt a large hand gripping my burning shoulder.

"Come with me, and no one else gets hurt. Come, now! I have a car out there waiting," Saix growled, pointing his gun first at Zexion then at Demyx. I felt a lump of terror rise in my throat as he cocked the gun again. Zexion shuffled down the remaining stairs, Roxas no longer struggling. Demyx moved beside Zexion and I was hauled out, not even able to move on my own. I was numb. I could feel the blood dripping from my shoulder. I didn't want to think about anything at this moment.

Being shoved into the back of a car isn't too bad if you don't think about what's going on. At least it was a relatively large car. Saix climbed into the passenger side, signalling Lexaeus to start driving, after making sure that we would stay and not put up that much of a fight. Roxas scrambled out of Zexions grasp and clambered into my embrace. I held him tight, whispering words of reassurance. I laid my head down into his lush blonde hair and began apologizing. I apologized for everything I could think of; getting him into this mess; stealing him away; getting him into trouble; making him worry; making him scared. After I was done I just kept repeating "I'm sorry. So sorry." I noticed that Zexion was gripping Demyx's hand lovingly.

-

It couldn't have been ten minutes that we drove but it felt like an eternity. I held onto the shaky Roxas, trying to make him calm down, which made me feel safer. The pain in my shoulder was a dull throb, so dull, that, after a while, I barely noticed it was there.

We were forced out at gun point and I almost groaned. For the gang to force us was, in itself, bad news but the addition of the gun only made the situation worse. But I slapped a brave face on, purely for Roxas' sake. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be in this mess. Everything was always my fault.

-

**Never before had I been as scared as I was now.** I have never seen a gun put to use in real life. I have never been held as tightly as I was being held now. But neither have I seen a house like this. It was wonderfully furnished, but I could barely take anything in. We were being shoved along through the bright-lit hallways, Demyx and Zexion laying on a calm, pallid expression. Axel hugged me closer to his side, my head being buried in his slim stomach, as we came to a large pale wooden door.

"He's waiting for you all in there," Saix grumbled, opening the door. We complied, grudgingly stepping into the new bright room. I could hear a man begin to laugh and felt Axel tense. I didn't dare take my eyes off the young looking grey haired man. His cloak was different then that of Demyx, Zexion and Axel. It was white with sharp blotches of white running through it.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," Xemnas droned. I could hear his boots click to the floor as he walked towards us, but I shoved my face into Axel again. He put his other hand on my head, holding me close. "Who is this, Axel? A new recruit?" His voice was like a hiss, slithering around my head.

"No Xemnas. It is not my fault that your members keep falling from the map," Axel growled menacingly, stepping back as I felt a second hand run through my hair, making me shudder. "Keep your filth away from him."

"You! How could you have the guts to say that? To me. I own you, Axel. I made you what you are today!"

"You know what, Mansex. You're right. You did make me what I am. And I hate that son-of-a-bitch!" Axel laughed out. I heard him snap his fingers once he had removed his hand from my hair. "Now, should I show you what your pet can do?"

Xemnas jumped back, not willing to get burnt by his slave pet monkey. "Fools, shoot him! Demyx! Zexion! Why are you just standing there?! GET HIM!"

"We aren't your bitches anymore, Mansex." Zexion hissed out in a deadly whisper, grabbing Demyx closer to himself, knowing what his words would bring. As if on cue, the roar of five guns burst through the tiny room. Axel snapped his fingers and moved his arm, all in a split second, a shield of fire surrounding us. I hugged closer to him, the heat searing around us, but the bullets stopped in their tracks. I didn't know it was possible to stop bullets with fire, but right now I would believe anything.

"Vexen! Vexen! Get in here! VEXEN! Why is he not here?!"

"Vexen is dead!" Zexion called.

The fire dropped, leaving a startled Xemnas in its wake. "D-dead? How?"

"We killed him a few weeks ago. Shot to the heart. Begging for his life. But he wronged me one too many times. I wouldn't spare his life to save my own."

Xemnas looked to Larxene, Lexaeus, Xigbar, Xadlin, Saix and back to Larxene, asking with almost horror-filled eyes, the question that was buzzing through all the members heads.

"You lie! You lie! Vexen can't be dead! He can't be!" Larxene cried, throwing the trance away. Tears were visible in her green eyes, ready to start spilling over.

"He's as dead as Xemnas soon will be!" Axel roared, prying me off, handing me to Zexion and leaping at the white haired leader. Xemnas barely had time to regain his thoughts as Axel pounced on him, slamming him onto the floor.

-

**The only thought running through my head was **this son-of-a-bitch has got to die! I jumped him, throwing caution to the wind. We slammed to the ground, my fist meeting with his jaw, which I felt shatter on contact. I smirked at his screech of pain, continuing his pummelling, not even realizing that I should be dead right now. I ignored the screams of pain that my shoulder was protesting. I could dimly hear a voice in the back of my consciousness, ordering someone at gunpoint against the wall. I heard a shot and screams of pain and sadness. I didn't feel the hand on my uninjured shoulder until the body beneath me lay broken, bloody and lifeless.

"Wow, Ax. Didn't think you had it in you, bro."

I knew that voice. It sounded so familiar. But i couldn't concentrate on anything, just the adrenaline pulsing through my veins, I was helped up and barely felt the something that attached itself onto my stomach. All I could think was that Xemnas was dead.

I suddenly felt oddly tired and cold. I collapsed into the arms of someone nearby and lost all consciousness.

-

"Reno came? With his gang? What?"

I was in the hospital again, my shoulder now with 8 stitches pinning it together. I had to have the story repeated over and over before I could comprehend that my brother had showed up and fought his way through any people guarding Xemnas, reaching us just as I broke the bitches jaw. Lexaeus had been resilient and so Seifer had shot him in the head, execution style. I was style in a minor daze from loss of blood, but the boys never left my side. Reno even made a few flash appearances.

-

The next day, I was allowed to leave. We decided to walk home and stop off at the park on the way there. As we neared, I could smell a faint hint of smoke hanging in the air. I took a deep breath and figured that the smell was coming from our little stream. I smirked at the others and dashed off, following my nose. I caught a sight of a blond boy, playing with a large heap of flames. I licked my lips devilishly and jumped towards him. (Yes, I was very rambunctious for someone who had just gotten out of the hospital)

"Hayner, buddy! You're out!" I hollered pouncing on my friend. He looked at me for a second and then smiled, recognition dawning on his features. "Hey, man! These are my friends. Demyx and Zexion, who I told you about and this little catch is Roxas." I pointed out, grabbing the youngest blond up in a hug. "Guys. Meet Hayner. A fellow Pyro."

We laughed and horsed around for a bit, then just sat in the summer heat, talking dilly. I was dozing when a great wet tongue began to lick at my face. I opened one eye and laughed when I saw Pluto's big muzzle. Then I shot up, knowing that where there was Pluto, there was Riku. Roxas had already began the search for the silver haired pest and scooted closer to me when he found him. He was walking towards us, Sora in tow.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" I called, holding Roxas loosely in my arms. Riku glowered at me as Sora glared daggers.

"You weren't at home so we knew to find you here. We're taking Roxas back."

"Riku, ma man. I thought we already talked about this. I beat you far and square. My prize? Darling Roxas. Now, leave, before I have to use my magic on you."

--

Next chapter is the last. It has been a great run! I love you all! I think I might have made some new fans! Love you all soooo very much! It's been great! Got questions or just feel like dropping me a line? Go ahead and click on that cute little lonely button down there! I will give you a nice review reply if you leave me a nice review! There will be cookies involved!


	7. Flames Of Silence

Here we are, folks! Last chapter! I hope you enjoy it! And, just a shout-out! I didn't write all of the sex-scene. I feel bad that I couldn't but I had help. Such glorious help! Thank you a billion Robyn! The better parts are done by her. Well, only in the sexy ending. She is an amazing person helping a nobody like me! Thank you!

-

They say you will always remember your first kiss. I don't. I don't know who it was with, where we were, or even how old I was. All I know is that it was forced. I never knew love, because no one cared or bothered enough to show me. But I'm not complaining. I'm just stating. I wouldn't have changed my life. Because if I did, I wouldn't have met Roxas.

They also say that your first fuck is supposed to be special. Mine wasn't; I remember that one, unfortunately. I was in the back of a truck. And it was one of Reno's lackeys; he was far from gentle. Left me almost cripple for a day or so.

The thing that sticks out the most in my love life is easily the most enjoyable memory I have. It was in the park. Again. Everything always seems to happen at the park, good or bad.

-

_It was warm. Still summer, but nearing the end of the holidays. I had known him for a little over two months, but already, I knew he was the one. He made me take things nice and slow, which was weird for me. An actual relationship, where it wasn't all just making out and sex._

_Today was one of those rare days that we were alone, Demyx and Zexion off doing Zemyx things and Hayner off shopping with his mom. But I didn't mind the quiet. It was nice to just sit back with lil Roxy and enjoy the sun. But lil Roxy didn't want to enjoy the sun today. He pulled me over to the shade of a tree and looked at me with such cute, pleading eyes that I had kissed him on the forehead. When I pulled back I saw the pout etched on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Aww. What's up, Roxy? I'm not good enough? You need the others here too?" I pretended to pout. He looked up at me with his big sapphires, shaking his head, reaching for his paper._

I want my first kiss.

_"You've never been kissed before?" I asked, shock dawning on my face. He shook his head again and I smirked. "Well, we'll just have to change that."_

_I pounced on him, chuckling lightly. I slowly, tantalizingly slow, brushed his lips with mine. He shuddered with the feeling, making me smirk. He was so innocent, so fragile. And I was damn glad it was me stealing his innocence. I brushed my lips up harder against his, sticking my tongue out and licking slowly, He gasped as the feeling washed down on him, unknowingly letting me in. My tongue flicked in through the slit and began roving around, clashing with his. _

_"Momma? Why is that man eating that boys face?" I heard a little boy ask from somewhere nearby._

_"Because they are in love, sweetie." His mother answered._

_"Momma? Will a man eat my face someday?" _

_I smirked for a second lost in the moment, forever lost. But all became hazy as I heard someone begin to call my name._

-

"Hey, Ax. ... Ax? Axeeel. Axeeeel. AXEL!"

My head shot up, blinking dumbly. I put a hand up to my puff of red hair, scratching tiredly. "Wha?"

"Do you forget what day it is today?! It's Roxas' 18th birthday! Come on! We promised we would take him out!" Demyx prodded, yanking me up in my daze. I looked around the bed, searching for the birthday boy but he was no where's to be found. "Oh, he already woke up. He's down having breakfast with Zexion and Reno. He thought it better not to disturb the sleeping but, hey, you're up now, right! Don't look at me like that!"

I glared at the blonde in front of me, rubbing my sleep-filled eyes groggily. He pulled me up out of bed and pushed me into the bathroom, telling me that he would be down with the others. I stared at myself in the mirror. Two years ago I didn't know the boy that would change my life. But now all I had for those tough times was a small scar where I had been shot and an even smaller spot on my forehead from being whacked in the head with a frying pan. Now that I think about it, I had a pretty fuckin hard life. I put a hand through my hair, brushing it back to get a good look at myself. Had to look great on lil buddies big day.

"Axel! Hurry up! Your eggs are getting cold!" I could hear Reno call from the kitchen. I nodded but then remembered they couldn't see me.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm comin!" I hollered back, splashing some water on my face before heading down the stairs. I took a seat beside Roxas and gave him a peck on the cheek before starting in on my eggs. Half way through a piece of bacon I looked over at him, eating away happily. "Hey, Hun. Happy birthday." He looked at me and smiled wide. "Are we gonna see your mom today too?

He looked like he was deep in thought for a minute before nodding slowly. We both smiled at each other, I'm sure for different reasons. I was glad he was able to have a half-way normal relationship with his mom, even though I avoided the frying pans when I was over. Even though they were okay now, Roxas still opted to stick around my house more. Not that I minded one bit.

"I'm sure she will be happy to see you again." He nodded again going back into his deep thinking phase. That's when he would be at his cutest. His brow would scrunch up and a look of pure concentration would appear.

"So where to first? Roxas' then to the amusement park they just opened, then to lunch at Wendy's, after that, going to the movies to go see that new _Azure Paler Then the Sky _movie. Remember we saw the first one a while back. Ah! I can't wait!" Demyx squealed, clapping his hands together.

-

**I think it was my best birthday ever. **And Demyx was right. It _was_ a good movie. Everything went perfectly. Even if it was only the four of us. Hayner had to go off with his mom again. But even that was alright.

Sora wasn't home. He was off in England, working with Riku on some big money thing. I dunno. I was just happy that mom didn't shoo Axel out of the house. That was a gift all in itself. She didn't even need to get me the book she did. But I think I will like _Empire Leads To Roses. _The cover looks nice anyway.

The amusement park was just that. Amusing. I don't think Axel liked the Ferris Wheel. Said something about being afraid of heights. Him. Afraid of heights. I still laugh thinking about it. But it gave us a reason to get closer, ignoring the hateful slurs yelled at us if anyone saw. Zexion even enjoyed himself there and we saw a few of his rare smiles. It was a glorious day indeed.

And now, when I look back upon it, I realize just how great a day it was.

"Hey Rox. You coming." Axel asked me, taking my hand. I smiled. Always accepting me for what I was. For what I was. Sounded so good to say that.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I replied.

-

_**I carried him, kissing him gently, **_ _up the stairs into our shared room. I could feel his frail fingers begin to etch across my back. T-A-K-E M-E. I smirked bringing my mouth down to his ear and nibbling slightly._

_"Take you? Gladly," I breathed, plopping him down on the soft mattress, discarding my shirt. I crawled on his small body, straddling him gently, lips brushing against his cheek, his ear, his jaw, down to the crook of his neck. I heard a soft gasp as I rubbed my tongue against the pleasure spot. He reared his head back as I began suckling and biting and I knew that if he could he would gladly be moaning a storm right now. I smirked again, lowering my hands to the hem of his shirt, wriggling up towards his chest, pulling the shirt up off his head._

_My lips moved down to his nipple; he flinched when they wrapped around it and my teeth grazed the tip. I looked up and saw his hesitant smile through his blond hair. Keeping one hand on the bed for leverage, I moved my right hand down his body, skimming the sensitive skin on his sides. Oh God, everything about his skin was just so needy. Just a light scratch of my fingernail on his hip and he shivered with delight. I smirked, letting my tongue travel down to his navel, playing devilishly. His fingers wove their way into my hair, digging into my scalp in pure pleasure.___

_I kissed each side of his navel then, dragging my tongue around in small circles. As I glanced up, I caught sight of a worried look in his eyes and raised up from his stomach, tilting my head. _

_"What is it?" I asked, a little disappointed because maybe he wasn't as ready as he had seemed to be. But he smiled again and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them be pulled off. A smirk returned to my face. That was better._

_I slipped a finger in under his boxers, trailing on his thigh lightly as I began to haul off the only clothing he had left. He shuddered again, making me want him more and more. I moved back up to his face, kissing him on the lips, begging for entry which was quickly granted._

_He opened his mouth to me and our tongues slid together. I think it distracted him a little as I danced my fingers down along his thighs. I slid them higher and my hand gripped the swell of his bottom, caressing it there. He opened his eyes a little and looked down, a blush racing across his cheeks. I let out a little laugh, one which was probably not appreciated, but he kissed the top of my forehead and leaned back onto the pillows. He watched as I brought up my fingers and licked them carefully, each one dripping in saliva. I trailed the digits down his stomach, leaving wet marks glistening in the moonlight. As I touched the tip of his erection, he turned his head to the side in the pillow and arched his back. I smirked. All that from one little touch. Instead of moving forward, I circled around the head of his manhood and then down the underside of his shaft. His legs shifted on the blankets and his hand gripped the sheet. I decided to stop torturing him and hummed lightly as I pushed the first finger inside. _

_He squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth. I longed to hear a moan as a normal lover would but, of course, with Roxas, there were so many other things. The buck of his hips and the sheen of saliva on his lips from where we kissed. That beautiful blush on his cheeks as if he had something to be embarrassed about. I realized then, how my head was spinning in want at the sight of him all spread out for me like that and pushed my finger in deeper, accompanied by another. He wriggled a little beneath me, this time not just from pleasure. I leaned my head down and kissed his open mouth, closing it on mine. I moved my fingers in and out of him in a steady motion and after a moment, I could feel his body relax and he threw one arm around my shoulders, pulling me in close. Just as I decided to put in a third finger, he rose up and gripped my hand between his thighs. I blinked. ___

_"What?"___

_He smirked a little and shook his head. I supposed that meant he didn't want another. Instead, he pulled me by the arm until I was on top of him and looking down on his shivering body. I could see my own saliva shining down between his thighs and smiled at it, burying my head in the crook of his neck. I breathed in and out heavily, sitting on my knees between his legs. I felt his hand holding mine and I turned my head, whispering into his ear, "Love you," quickly, before I rocked my hips upward and felt his body constrict around me._

_I gripped his manhood, rubbing in time to my thrusts, whispering "I...Love...You" with each. He whimpered a little but began meeting me, thrusting in unison. I moaned as I looked upon his small frame, coming to meet me. Thrusting faster, in, out, in, out, in, out, we reached heaven in a glorious climax. I collapsed onto him, breathing heavily, taking in his sweet scent. So small, so brave. Such a warrior. How much have I loved him, yearned for him, wanted him for all my own? I knew one thing for sure. This is a moment we would both remember for always. _

_I rolled off him, bringing him close to my chest once I got settled. He smelled so glorious I was lost in it. So lost I didn't hear it at first. It was a just a breath to me. I couldn't decipher anything from it. But it made my ears perk up._

_"I love you." It was a breath, yet I knew it had been said. I looked at him in the shadow of the full moon. He was staring at me, eyes watering as my own began to grow moist. "I love you. I love you. I love you." _

_Each time it got a little louder. He repeated it God only knows how many times. Every time a tear would fall from his eyes. Every time I would hold him closer. Every time I wanted to scream out with joy, but didn't. I put my head in his hair, unable to think of a reason why, after _so_ long he would be able to talk now. He was finally up to an average talking volume and stopped, exhausted and probably sore. But I held him closer still._

_"I love you too Roxas. I love you more then you can ever imagine."_

_And thus, the flames of silence were drenched. Speech overtakes the body, soul and mind. _

--

End

A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with me all this time! I love you all to death! If you would so kindly review, I would be soooo happy! Okay, I said it before but I didn't write all of that. I had help. I pretty much co-wrote the sex scene. My innocent little brain couldn't handle what had to be done. Haha Thank you again soooo much Robyn (Her Sweetness)! Thank you! Azure Paler Then The Sky is her story! You must read it! It is amazing! But I would advise you to read Songs For A Kingdom Now Lost first! Oh and Empire Leads To Roses is also a really great fic. Maybe now that I added it to the story Sarah (shadow-of-a-demon) will think to update it! Again, I love you all!

XbuttonX Signing off!

Tootles!


End file.
